Dreams of an Absolution
by ZachaRicO
Summary: "Though I gave up on these foolish fantasies long ago, I still dream about them in my sleep...so that every night, I lay awake and find no conclusion. The night is fading for the rest of the world, but for us it remains unchanging…And I dream...of an absolution…"


The highest mountain of this world is one few would dare trek. The howling winds and the blistering cold blizzards kept all but the most stouthearted at bay. Yet even then, only a select few would brave the perilous trek all the way to the peak. The stories those happy few would tell were renowned throughout the world as the stories of the most courageous young men and women.

These storms had surrounded the mountain for five years. Before then, they had been occasional, occurring mainly in winter. The mountain was a regular hiking area for travellers. But when these storms started and didn't stop, the mountain was closed off to the public. As they grew progressively worse, the residents of the adjacent town were forced to leave, and the mountain remained largely abandoned until people began trekking it in the hopes of proving something to themselves...and to the world.

But no one would ever have guessed that these storms surrounding Mt. Silver and what used to be Silver Town were completely artificial. A far cry from being natural, they were created by a Pokemon. This, however, was not one of the wild Pokemon inhabiting the mountain as its natural habitat. It could easily beat those Pokemon to a pulp.

No. This Pokemon was trained.

A far cry from what was long-held to be true, Mt. Silver was not uninhabited. Inside Silver Cave, a number of Pokemon more powerful than anything the world had ever seen lurked, their eyes frozen over by five years of ruthless training. They had evolved long ago into their final stages of evolution, but two years later a new discovery was made: Mega-evolution. With this, their power only grew to the point where no one could possibly hope to stop them.

And that's exactly what their trainer wanted.

The man who claimed these Pokemon as his own was largely hidden behind a cloak of darkness. He dressed in a black suit with a dark cape behind him, a sinister hat shading his features. Only his mouth remained visible, yet beneath the brim of his hat, his eyes had become nothing but the pupils of a demon. No one would have guessed that they had not always been this way.

He clenched his gloved fist as he stood staring into the void caused by the blizzard. "Five years is far too long to wait," he growled.

"But it makes no matter. I needed everything to be ready. I can't let my plans get screwed over by one, overlooked detail. Yes...five years may have been too long, but very soon it will be worth it.

"All my hopes, all my dreams, all my desires...and the very girl I loved..._gone._ Just like that. And for what?! They turned on me like Sharpedoes, and would have taken the last strand of sanity I have left if I hadn't managed to escape." He grinned slyly and pulled out a small, glowing emerald that fit in the palm of his hand. "Yes...the aura favors me."

"You're awake again?"

He turned and saw a familiar face walk up to him: a gold Pokemon that had reached its full potential as a Mega-evolution. "Yes."

"Why?"

"You know full well why," the trainer spat. "The nightmares continue to haunt me as though it were yesterday." He clutched the emerald, and it glowed violently. "I hate them! _I hate them all!_"

"Calm yourself!" the Pokemon started. "What's past is past! There's no use wishing it could change."

The trainer calmed himself. "You're right. How foolish I was to believe it could have...wishing that we could somehow start over...and raise our son together. I was tempted a few years back to swoop in from nowhere and steal him away. He deserves a strong father: someone who can teach him what it truly means to be a Pokemon Master. But no. I had to maintain secrecy. We were not ready then, but we are now. And soon they will feel my wrath..._all_ of them."

The gold Pokemon nodded and faded away as it slunk back into the shadows. The trainer glared at the horizon, somber. "Yes. I once believed I could change the past. Many a night I stood out here, weeping and wishing things could change. I was stupid and ignorant back then. I hoped that maybe we could raise our son together someday. Though I gave up on these foolish fantasies long ago, I still dream about them in my sleep...so that every night, I lay awake and find no conclusion. The night is fading for the rest of the world, but for us it remains unchanging…"

He lowered his head a moment. "And I dream...of an absolution…"

For a moment there was silence. Even the wind itself quieted down to acknowledge suffering. But it was short-lived, and the wind once again picked up its pace as it swirled around the mountain. He looked up once again, this time with an evil grin.

"But no more! Those fools will soon feel my wrath...and when all is said and done, they will regret the day they ever met me." He looked down at the emerald in his hand, then turned back to the cave. "Venusaur! Charizard! Blastoise! Come on out!"

Three massive Pokemon, having reached their full potential as Mega-evolutions, walked out, a Raichu perched on Charizard's head. Two other Pokemon also walked out.

"It's time," he nodded, tossing their Pokeballs into the air. They all caught their respective Pokemon, and he clipped them onto his belt, staring once again at the horizon. "Now...let the guardians of this world just _try_ to stop me...and _fail._ Today is the beginning of the end! And when I have completed my work...when those who reviled me have been destroyed...when all the world understands the gravity of my power…

"Then, at long last..._the world shall turn to ash._"

He held the emerald high and cried out: "CHAOS...CONTROL!"

With that, he was gone.

* * *

**I know, I know...I almost want to apologize. Another cliche betrayal fic? Really?**

**Yeah, you all know how the story goes: something happens, Ash gets blamed and betrayed, and so he disappears only to return stronger, more skilled...and _darker._ But not this time! This time, you'll find several aspects unique to this story.**

**For one thing, this isn't Ash. For another, as you can tell, this is not strictly Pokemon. It's the next installment in my Sonic-Pokemon crossover saga.**

**So how will all this factor in? Find out as I write my next story which, for your information, will NOT be updated on this story. No, it'll be a separate story altogether. This is just a prologue. If you don't understand why I'm doing this story like this, you will when you find out what it actually is.**

**Well, that's all...keep your eyes peeled...and prepare for trouble!**


End file.
